Winter Wonderland
by Neko Mastermind
Summary: ~Originally posted under CassieChan~ *Challenge Fic* It's snowing in the Sengoku Jidai, and Kagome's gonna show everyone how to have fun in the snow! R & R!


**Inu-Yasha  
_A Challenge Fic_**  
Winter Wonderland 

Disclaimer: *Sweatdrop* Why do I keep putting these? I (as in the writer of this fic, Cassie-Chan) DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA (as in the anime series this story was based on.)!!!! *deep breath, bows* Thank you. 

  
Kagome watched out the window of her room in awe as the snow began to fall. Winter was one of the best times of the year for her, because she could go outside, build a snow man with her little brother Souta, and Ice Skate down the street at a pond with her friends. 

Kagome turned back to her Math homework and looked down at her last question. If she could answer this last miserable question, Kagome could go back to the Sengoku Jidai to search for Shikon no kakera...and to see Inu-Yasha. 

Kagome scribbled a quick equation on her scratch paper, and with a "Yatta!" wrote down the answer and slammed her book shut. "Now I can go back!" 

Kagome quickly changed into some warm clothes; A pair of thick green pants, a maroon wool sweater over a green turtle-neck, brown boots, a pair of gloves, and a dark blue scarf. Kagome raced down the stairs and grabbed her huge book bag--that she had prepared as soon as she got up to make leaving easier--and ran outside, finding her mother and brother playing in the snow. 

"Kaa-san, I'm going!" Kagome yelled as she ran into the well house. 

"Be careful, honey!" Higurashi-san yelled back. 

Kagome excitedly jumped into the well, a huge smile plastered on her face as the familiar blue aura transported her through. 

  
Inu-Yasha was waiting for her when she got out, as usual. He grabbed the bookbag away and lugged it on his back. "You're late, as usual." He spat. 

Kagome got out of the well and looked around, the smile widening on her face. The forest of Inu-Yasha was covered in a beautiful blanket of white, while snowflakes drifted from the sky. It was snowing here too! 

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inu-Yasha asked, raising an eyebrow at her huge smile. 

"Yeah! It's snowing back at home too!" Kagome said as they began walking to the village. 

"What's so exciting about snow? It makes everything cold and wet." Inu-Yasha said, looking down at his feet. 

"You mean, you've never built a snow man or gone ice-skating?" Kagome asked, a little shocked. 

"You can build a man out of this fluff?" Inu-Yasha asked, picking up a handful of snow. 

Kagome suddenly got an evil idea, as she stopped and knelt down, forming a snowball in her hands. Inu-Yasha looked behind him at her and was about to demand she hurry up, but Kagome threw the snowball in hit him square in the face. 

"Got ya!" Kagome yelled, then began giggling as she made another ball. 

Inu-Yasha shook the snow off his face and growled. How dare she through this stuff at him! It was cold, and made his nose itchy! Inu-Yasha dropped her bookbag and picked up a pile of snow of his own, forming it into a ball much like Kagome was doing. 

Inu-Yasha was the first to attack, throwing the ball at Kagome. She ducked it and threw hers, hitting Inu-Yasha in the arm. He cursed and crouched down again to make another one. Kagome suddenly ran past him and towards the village. "Catch me if you can!" 

Inu-Yasha blinked, then made a fist. "Fool! Do you think you can run from me?" He yelled, shaking his fist at her back. 

He stood up and heaved the heavy bag onto his back, then started walking back towards the village, a smile on his face. 

  
Sango looked up as Kagome bursted into the hut, laughing. "Kagome-chan?" 

"Oh, Sango-chan! Come outside and play!" Kagome said, pulling her friend to her feet. 

"N-Nani? Play outside? In the cold snow?" Sango asked, looking at her friend with confused-fill eyes. 

"Yes! We can build a snowman, or we can start a snowball fight, or....We can go ice-skating!" Kagome said, almost jumping up and down in excitement. 

"What's a snowball fight, and this...ice skating?" asked Sango. 

Kagome blinked, then gave her friend a friendly smile. "I'll explain it all to you once we can go outside. Now hurry up and put something warm on!" 

Sango complied, and changed into a heavy wool kimono and put on a heavy pair of black tabis (A/N: Those socks they wear with sandals). Kagome handed her an extra pair of gloves that she brought with her, and together, they went outside. Inu-Yasha was just walking into the village, a smile on his face. Once he saw Kagome, he lugged the bag onto the porch of Kaede's hut and picked up a pile of snow. "Alright Kagome, you want to challenge me? I'll give 'ya a challenge!" He yelled, forming a ball of snow in his hands. 

Kagome smiled at the hanyou. "Not yet, Inu-Yasha! It'll be more fun if we have teams!" 

"Teams?" Sango and Inu-Yasha said. 

"Hai! Where's Miroku and Shippo?" Kagome replied. 

"Miroku's probably looking for pretty women, and the brat is probably annoying someone." Inu-Yasha grumbled. 

"Actually, Miroku and Shippo are right here." 

Everyone turned around to see the houshi himself standing behind them, a gentle smile on his face. Shippo was perched on his shoulder, curled into a ball and shivering. "I hate the cold, I hate cold..." He mumbled to himself. 

"This is great! Now I can show you what a snowball fight is!" Kagome exclaimed. 

  
After explaining what it was, the teams were made: Sango and Kagome, versus Miroku, Inu-Yasha, and Shippo. It's was girls against boys at Inu-Yasha's request. Then Kagome chose a suitable 'battlefield' just outside the village, and the teams made their fort. 

"Oi Inu-Yasha, why did you want it to be girls against boys?" Shippo asked as he piled snow onto their fort. 

"Because, I'm going to get some revenge on Kagome for hitting me in the face with a snowball earlier." Inu-Yasha responded, patting the snow down. 

Miroku, on the other hand, was knelt down behind the fort, making snowballs. He felt that to win at such a battle, a team should be prepared before it actually begins with ample ammuinition. 

  
Kagome and Sango finished their fort first, and hid behind it. Kagome peeked her head over the top and grinned when Inu-Yasha and Shippo walked behind theirs. "Are you guys ready to lose?" 

"You wish, wench!" Inu-Yasha responded. 

"Alright, begin!" Kagome yelled, then ducked. 

Sango peeked her head up, and immediately screamed, ducking back down. A white blob lobbed over her head and slammed into the tree behind them. Sango growled slightly, and jumped up, throwing a snowball over towards the fort. It soared right over the fort and hit Miroku in the side of the head, seeing as that he didn't here the 'begin' and was still making snowballs. 

He blinked, then looked over to the girls' fort, only to receive another snowball in the face. Inu-Yasha pulled the houshi down. "What are you doing? Stay down until you have a chance to hit them!" The hanyou hissed. 

Miroku wiped the snow from his face and jumped up along with Inu-Yasha, and threw their snowballs at the fort. Miroku's hit the top of the fort, while Inu-Yasha's sailed over it and once again hit the tree behind them. Shippo's little snowballs only managed to hit the fort's wall, but he tried none the less. 

  
After about an hour or so, Sango and Kagome 'won'. Thanks to some 'bright ideas' of Kagome's, Sango caused a distraction for the houshi while Kagome hit Inu-Yasha with as many snowballs as she could throw, until finally the team gave up. 

"Kagome-chan, that was so much fun!" Sango exclaimed, giggling. 

"Isn't it? And that's just one thing we do during winter back home!" Kagome said. 

Shippo perched himself on Kagome's shoulder. "What else do you do for fun in your world, Kagome?" 

"Well....we can build a snowman." Kagome answered. 

  
And so, the group decided that building a snowman would be a good idea, that is...until they started. As they were making the base, Shippo and Inu-Yasha got into an argument--nothing new--and Inu-Yasha began chasing him around the village. While making the second ball of snow for the body, Miroku groped Sango five times, and received six slaps; one from Kagome for making an attempt on her. 

They finished making the head, and Kagome pulled two buttons, a carrot, and some large beads, and placed them on the face so they formed a smiley face. They topped it off with two large sticks for arms. 

"Wow! You really can build a man out of snow!" Shippo exclaimed. 

"This was actually quite fun." Miroku said, smiling. 

Inu-Yasha crossed his arms in his haori, and looked off to the side, spitting out a "Feh!". Sango turned to Kagome. "What was this...'ice skating' you spoke of earlier?" 

"Well, you find some ice, and using some shoes with sharp blades on the bottom, you glide around on it." Kagome explained as best she could. 

  
After making a quick trip home to gather some ice skates for her friends, they proceeded to the river running next to the village, and followed Kagome down to the bank. She tapped her foot on the ice to test it first, before smiling and turning around. Her face faulted as everyone was examining the skates. "Do you guys need help?" 

"Kagome, are these safe? How are you supposed to stay balanced on them?" Inu-Yasha asked, sniffing the skates she found for him. 

"These are very odd indeed." Miroku said, taking off his sandals. 

Kagome showed them how to put the skates on, then put her own on. Of course Inu-Yasha was the most uncomfortable, and it took a bit of arguing before the hanyou allowed Kagome to lace up his skates. 

The future miko stepped over to the ice and tapped it with her skate, then skated to the center. When she was sure it was safe, she turned to others. "Come on, minna!" 

Sango carefully stepped out onto the ice first, and some how managed to skate over to Kagome without falling. Miroku followed behind her, but Shippo and Inu-Yasha stayed behind, both staring at the ice as if it were a yokai itself. 

"Come on you two! It won't bite you!" Kagome yelled. 

The kitsune and hanyou looked at each other, before Inu-Yasha picked the fox demon up and tossed him out onto the ice. He slid all the way to Kagome, who helped him to his feet. "You're turn, Inu-Yasha." 

Inu-Yasha took a careful step onto the ice, then VERY slowly began heading towards the group. About halfway across, the hanyou's right skate slipped out from under him, and with a yelp Inu-Yasha landed on his back. Miroku and Sango had to stiffle their laughter. Kagome skated over to him, then knelt down. "Do you need help?" 

"Of course not! I can master these...bladed shoes in no time!" Inu-Yasha growled, getting to his feet again. 

Kagome shrugged, then skated back over to Sango and took her hand. "Come on Sango-chan! It's easy!" 

Sango hesitantly nodded, and bgan skating around with Kagome. Miroku was so mesmerized by Sango he didn't see a screaming dog demon heading his way, and was promptly knocked to the ice--and knocked silly--by Inu-Yasha. They untangled themselves and stood up, rubbing their heads. "Stupid houshi, watch out!" 

"Inu-Yasha, you crashed into me." Miroku responded much more calmly. 

Shippo, who was still standing on the ice, tried to run over to Kagome (Poor Shippo didn't get a pair of skates, due to his little puppy-paw feet), but ended up slipping and flying into Inu-Yasha, knocking him down again. Shippo scrambled away before the dog demon could pulverize him. 

Sango, on the other hand, got used to the skates quickly, and was no skating by herself around the river. She skated up to Miroku and gave him a smile. "Do you need help getting used to the bladed shoes, houshi-sama?" 

Miroku blushed, and could only manage a small nod. Sango grabbed his hand, and giving him instructions softly, began to skate with him around the river. Kagome giggled and skated over to Inu-Yasha, who was grumbling and still laying on his back on the ice. She looked down at him, then smiled and offered her hand. Inu-Yasha looked at her hand then into her eyes. "Come on, let me help you." 

Inu-Yasha blushed ever so slightly, then grabbed her hand. She helped him to his feet, then started skating backwards, pulling Inu-Yasha with her. "The idea is to keep your balance, and to keep your body upright." Kagome instructed. 

Inu-Yasha gulped and began moving one foot forward, then another, until he was skating in sync with Kagome. She slowly let go of his hands, allowing him to skate by himself. He grinned a bit once he got the hang of it, and began speeding up. 

Shippo watched for a while, before smiling evilly and placing a leaf on his head. POOF! He transformed into the big pink blob and floated towards Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha blinked as the pink demon floated towards him, wondering what in the seven hells Shippo was doing. "Brat, what are you up to?" 

Shippo stopped. "I bet you can't catch me on those bladed shoes!" 

"Oh, you think so?" 

"Yeah, Dog-breath! I dare you to try!" 

Inu-Yasha cracked his knuckles, giving Shippo a death glare as he sped up. 

"You're on." 

Shippo let out a squeak before turning around a floating off, a skating dog demon hot on his tail. Inu-Yasha was mere inches from grabbing Shippo, but he shifted his weight too quickly and began skating out of control. Everyone stopped skating to watch the events unfold. 

"Uh-oh..." Sango said, letting go of Miroku's hand. 

"This doesn't bode well." The priest added. 

Kagome blinked at the hanyou trying to catch his balance, but put a hand over his face and sweatdrop. 

Inu-Yasha let out a gumble of curses as he approached a log sticking out of the ice, and a loud "SHIT!" as he hit it and was sent flying. 

Everyone winced as they heard a loud CRASH! and then SPLASH! 

  
Back at Kaede's hut.... 

"ACHOO!" 

Inu-Yasha shivered as he hugged the blanket around him closer, and angry scowl on his face. He kept his angry glare on Shippo, who was huddling behind Kagome. 

"S-stupid k-kitsune....it's a-all y-y-you're f-fault!" Inu-Yasha yelled. 

The fox demon cub peeked his head from behind Kagome and stuck his tongue out. Kagome stiffled a giggle, then threw another stick into the fire. Sango and Miroku were still outside, skating on the lake. "I'm sorry Inu-Yasha...I should have showed you how to stop." She said, standing up and moving closer. 

He growled at the kitsune again. "Just you w-wait Shippo...when I g-get a hold of y-you, I'm g-going to ring you're n-neck!" 

Shippo "eeped!" then rushed out of the hut, yelling something about checking on Miroku and Sango. Kagome shook her head and looked at Inu-Yasha. "Despite falling through the ice, did you have fun today?" 

Inu-Yasha blinked at her question, then looked away from her, blushing a bit. "A little...it's different from what I usually do when it snows." 

"Maybe next time I'll take you sleigh-riding." 

"Sleigh....riding?" 

Kagome giggled and nodded. "I'll explain it later. I'm going to go check on Sango-chan didn't put Miroku-sama through the ice for groping her." 

Inu-Yasha nodded, but before Kagome could walk away, the hanyou grabbed her hand and gave her a geniune smile. "Thanks." 

Kagome blushed. "F-For what?" 

"Making me have fun." 

"O-Oh...no problem." 

Kagome squeezed his hand sweetly, before pulling away and running out of the hut. Inu-Yasha looked at his hand, smiling. _Kagome..._ "ACHOO!" 

  
A/N: Well, whaddya think? I know it's a bit rushed, but it's supposed to be a SHORT story, not one of the epics I write. Anyway...this was a fic written in answer to a challenge Emmi-chan posted a while ago....and here's my story! Please review and let me know what you think! Arrigatou, and Ja ne!


End file.
